Shouyo Rin/Q
This is a Q&A session for Shouyo. # What is your name? 'Shouyo Rin, a pleasure to meet you. # '''What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? '''To be honest I don't really know, but I'm positive that my parents looked it up in a dictionary. Not even joking here. # '''When is your birthday? '''February 22th. # '''What is your blood type? '''A+. # '''What is your height and weight? '''I don't even remember the last time I measured it so surprise, surprise, I don't know. However comparing to others I'm guessing around 166 cm and 58 kg. # '''Are you human? '''Of course I am....*mumbles* What do you expect, a f*cking vacuum cleaner.... # '''Who do you live or share a dorm with? '''I live with my parents, much obviously. # '''What is your job? '''Currently, a student. Nothing much to say here. # '''What is your favourite colour? '''I'll go with purple, but frankly any pastel colour please me. # '''Your favourite food? '''This is tough, since I don't really pick on any food in general...Well I can say I favour spicy food a lot and even ate a whole jar of chili once so....not too surprising. # '''Your favourite drink? '''Tea...probably. I may have got addicted to it and had twenty glasses of it in the same day once. # '''Favourite animal? '''I'm allergic to most of them...but I really like snowy owls for some reason I don't even know myself. I'm guessing Harry Potter influence. # '''Favourite subject? '''I personally like anything related to language as I find it much interesting. # '''Least favourite subject? '''Mathematics...in general. Exactly why Asian stereotypes are not always accurate, and screw the A+s. # '''Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? '''None that I'm aware of. # '''Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? '''I wonder...how's your brain working well these days? # '''Do you like school? '''I guess so since getting homework and projects crushing on you is so fuuuun- # '''Do you like the school rules? '''It's fine I guess... # '''If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? '''For PDA to be against the school rules....too bad that nothing stops them since #ShoujoAnimeLogic. # '''Are you in any school clubs? '''No, currently. # '''What are your hobbies or obsessions? ' # 'Do you cherish anything? ' # '''Do you cherish anyone? # What is your forte? # What are your shortcomings? # What is your happiest memory? # Most embarrassing memory? # Scariest memory? # Saddest memory? # How fast are you at running? # How fast are you at walking? # How fast are you at swimming? # If you could wish for anything, what would it be? # Rain or sun? # Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? # Indoors or outdoors? # What do you eat for breakfast? # Snacks? # Lunch? # Dinner? # Dessert? # Do you believe in the paranormal? # Can you play any instruments? # How do you get to school? # How many friends do you have? # What sports do you like? # What can you cook? # What is unforgivable to you? # Do you want to get married when you are older? # Do you want to have kids when you are older? # What do you look for in a lover? # Who are the 3 people you see most daily? # Is there anyone who can lift your spirits when you are mad? # Is there anyone whose very existence angers you? # Any funny moments with friends you can think of? # Which classroom are you in? # Who do you sit next to in class? # What is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you? # Do you have any idols? # How many siblings do you have? # Do you think there is a chance you will have any more siblings? # What sense of humour do you have? # Do you know any good puns? # Do you spell colour with a u or no? # What is the first language you learned? # What is your singing voice like? # What expression do you hold most of the time? # What gestures do you commonly use? # Is there anything you always carry on you? # Do you use social media? # What toy did you play with most as a child? # Which accomplishment of yours are you most proud of? # Who makes you the proudest? # If you could be any animal other than a humanoid, what would you be? # What are 3 things you would take if your house was burning down? # What are 3 things you would take onto an abandoned island? # What is the worst thing you have done? # What is the worst thing you have seen done? # Who did said thing? # How is your physical health? # Mental health? # Do you like debating? Category:Q&A